


宁西独轮车

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	宁西独轮车

第三天高振宁推开酒店那扇没诚意到让人担心的房门时，陈龙正巧熬过了一波发情热，白着脸汗津津地趴在床头点烟。

他垂着眼，睫毛上透着光的不知是汗还是泪，手肘颤颤微微地支着上半身，腰身和头颅无力地塌下去，从高振宁的视角能看见蝴蝶骨和颈椎凸起的骨节，和这个人的脚腕一样细瘦伶仃。

这画面其实香艳情色极了，IG看脸挑AD是句笑谈，他们只是碰巧长的个顶个儿的好看，抛开基地里那个弟中弟不谈，陈龙这人红着眼角神态颓靡，太阳穴往颊边滴着汗，干裂的嘴唇里边犬齿折磨着软中华滤嘴上薄薄的纸皮，那样子漂亮的总让人想起他低着头吞着些别的什么东西——打住！

你是畜生吗高振宁。

不不，我不是的。

他抖的太厉害了，像是咳一下就会散了架，高振宁想着，火柴擦碰着冒了俩下星儿都没点起来，实在有些太可怜了，不能怪自己不自觉地就凑上去想扶稳他：“龙哥你可别把床单给点了⋯”

指尖碰上皮肤的时候陈龙整个人缩了一下——他熬了一整天的刑，实在没什么力气，这动作细不可察，高振宁也就装作没发现他那一点挣扎，给他扶稳了把烟点上，转了头去给他煮粥。

我怎么就这么贤惠呢，他想。

高热和轻度脱水让人头晕目眩食欲不振，若是按以前的情况走，也差不多折腾到轻度昏迷的边缘了——陈龙其实没那么想吃东西，辣蒙蒙的烟气灼着气管和喉咙，有种轻飘飘且近乎灵魂出窍的快活，他费力地睁着眼，冷漠地瞧着一截又一截烟灰落在被汗水和体液沾的冰凉沉重的被子上，事不关己似地接着抽下一口。

端着烧好的速食粥过来的高振宁刚好撞上这让人吓得爆血管的场景。

好在被褥水气很重，烟灰只是抹黑了一块，那人专注而机械地把烟掐掉，捧着粥喝了一口，舌尖被烫的红红的，小巧灵活到有点色情，神态淡定的完全不像刚刚差点把自己和被子一块儿点了的那个狠人。

你不怕死，你牛逼，我认输。

看着身量不高乖乖巧巧的狠人脸上又泛起了红，高振宁知道自己该走了——哦，他走不了了。

一碗粥下肚回了点血的狠人扯住他的下衣摆，往他身上半靠着，喘的气里混杂着哭腔，全是烟草的味道，明明几乎不用花力气就能挣脱，高振宁竟然不敢动了。

他甚至还想再挣扎一下，挽救一下自己的良心：“龙哥你别往我身上贴啊⋯我他妈畜生吗我过来就干这事儿⋯”

陈龙半点不想管他，软乎乎的头发蹭了一下他僵硬的身体，把鼻尖凑过去嗅ALPHA的气味：“我热⋯”

高振宁把自己哭喊的良心团巴团巴扔地上，一脚凌空抽射蹬出三百米开外——得，我就是畜生。

信期的OMEGA身体就纯粹是为性交和怀孕准备的，又软又骚，透着股任君采撷的放浪意思，可陈龙他眼睛里又是不一样的，就算这个时候他也是冰冷着的，像是平日里隔着缭绕的烟雾，浑不在意似地看另一边春江水暖。

他怎么那么⋯那么倔。

我想看他笑，看他哭，看他撕下钢筋铁骨的伪装，血肉模糊但活生生的样子。

畜生总有畜生的办法，高振宁掰着那人的腿，直接压在他身上亲他，信息素交换的冲击让两人都有些上头，陈龙几乎一下子就熬不住了，他皱着眉咬着唇，喘息的像是在号泣。

他的腿很细，身材甚至可以说瘦小，试图把自己蜷缩起来的样子像被踢了一脚的猫，眼里汪着泪又目露凶光，看起来可爱到畜生想把他揉进自己的肉里。

也这么干了。

高振宁叼着他的颈子，说不上体贴还是恶劣地不去看他的表情，掰开他瘦到伶仃的腿就肏了进去。

红肿湿润的肉洞把ALPHA的阴茎裹的紧紧的，每一点褶皱都被抻平展开，陈龙甚至错觉得自己胃在生疼，仿佛对方已经把自己柔软的内里搅烂。体格上的差异让他抓挠着身上的畜生惨呼出声，生理性的眼泪从眼尾滚到他们贴在一起的颊侧——换来一个几乎称的上温情脉脉的吻。

他发着抖侧着脸，是一个OMEGA最有性吸引力的样子，后颈的腺体半遮不遮，勾引的直接又刻意。换来的却是被折腾哭的上气不接下气，被对方撞的哀叫声都支离破碎，他甚至不知道为什么自己哭的像条丑狗——疼吗？好像也没有那么疼，疼又不难忍。

那是为什么呢？

天知道。

稀少的食物和水份还是经不住过分的体力消耗，酒店里毫无创意的圆形顶灯在他越发涣散的视野里开始出现重影，压制着他的人的粗喘也混入了一片无意义的轰鸣中——大概终于要晕了，他觉得如释重负。

有些过了界的东西，只要好好睡一觉，就能忘掉了。

睡吧。

醒来的时候那人已经不见了，陈龙窝在满是ALPHA信息素的被子里，甚至懒得去够他留在床头柜上的食水。

高振宁依然没有进他的生殖腔，也没有成结和标记，但还是对中出有奇怪的执着一样。

无所谓。

他漠然地瞥了一眼床头，就像看落在自己被子上的烟灰一样。

我想抽烟，他想着，并没有动弹。


End file.
